Of mischief and magic
by ThatStrangeKid03
Summary: Alexis Blackwood was an ordinary person; If you could say possessing magic was ordinary. What happens when she finds something unexpected on her doorstep one morning? Something that changes her life completely. I KNOW! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! JUST READ AND LET FATE DECIDE! Loki/OC
1. Introduction

**AN: Hello citizens of Earth! This is my first Fanfic ever so I really do hope you guys like it! ****ADVANCE WARNING: THIS IS NOT THE ACTUAL FIRST CHAPTER!**** It's actually background info about the character, so yeah. Anyways, please don't be to harsh with the comments, I know it may be a little long winded but hey! I'm 13 years old, have a wild imagination and nothing better to do with my life. The character herself is lightly based on me, but not too much. Anyhoo, enough of my nonsense, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

CHARACTER PROFILE

NAME: Emily Turner/Alexis Blackwood

NICKNAME: Alex

D.O.B: 03/02/1987

AGE: 26

OCCUPATION: Lector at the Hayden Planetarium in New York

HAIR COLOUR: Dark Brown

EYE COLOUR: Emerald green

MOTHER: Melody Turner

FATHER: Simon Turner

SIBLINGS: Lilly Turner

FRIENDS: Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster

FAVOURITE COLOURS: Green, Purple

FAVOURITE BOOKS: Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, anything to do with Norse Mythology (she was fascinated by it since childhood.)

FAVOURITE MOVIES: Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Mean Girls & DISNEY MOVIES!

HOBBIES: Reading, drawing, sleeping, shopping

Her past:

As the older sister of Lilly, Alexis was always expected to be more. She would have to work her hardest and be the best at everything to please her parents; but nothing ever went her way, It was always her fault. If she did something wrong she would receive maximum punishment, whilst, if Lilly did something wrong, she was excused.

Alex had always believed in magic and fictional things, but no one ever encouraged her beliefs. She had a very vivid imagination, and still does. But there was something about it all that made it seem so real.

She had always felt neglected by her parents, and sometimes even wished she was adopted. So, after one particularly bad argument with her parents, she ran away from home at the age of 13 and moved to America. She abandoned Emily Turner and became Alexis Blackwood. She lost all contact with her family and never heard from them again. She had lots of money from saving it up for her entire life, and lived in an orphanage, pretending she had lost her parents to a car accident.

She lived in the orphanage until she had finished high school, then moved out and got her own place in New Mexico and began to study at Northern New Mexico College with her best friend from high school, Darcy Lewis. Soon after they joined they were offered and internship with astrophysicists Jane Foster and Erik Selvig. Alex was very excited as she was studying to become an astrophysicist herself and Darcy came as well because there were no other internships left. After working with Jane and Erik for 2 years, Thor arrived. After he left, Jane made everyone work to the best of their abilities to get the Einstein-Rosen bridge to work, but you could tell that her spirit was slowly dying, as was everyone else's. 6 months after Thor left, Alex and Darcy's internship ended. They kept in touch, but hardly ever saw each other, as Alex had to move to New York for her new job at the Hayden planetarium.

There had been a reason that Alexis had believed in magic for her entire life. It was because she possessed the ability to actually do it. She started showing her powers when she was 7 years old and gradually she became very strong. After Thor had arrived on Earth, Alexis' powers had grown stronger. She became very afraid of what people would do if anyone ever found out about them, so she didn't use them and didn't dare tell anyone out of downright fear. Not even Darcy knew. But when she experienced a strong emotion, her powers would give out and she would let out large amounts of energy at one time, this became very hazardous, so slowly, she began to let out little bits of her power. Only to do small things like moving objects and stuff; but it helped massively.

Then, on the day of her 24th birthday, she opened her front door to reveal something that would change her life forever, and that is where I pick up…

**AN: So? What do you think? I'll probably be updating soon, but after next week it won't be that often cos I have to go back to school *sighs*. PLEASE REVIEW! Any thoughts are welcome, but please as I said before, not to harsh. Until next time... xxx**


	2. Chapter 1 - Today is not my day, is it?

**Chapter 1 – Today is not my day, is it?**

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEE-"I sent my alarm crashing to the ground, causing it to smash. Damn. Groaning, I reluctantly got out of bed, avoiding the broken glass of the alarm, and went into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

I emerged some 30 minutes later (I take long showers, deal with it!) feeling refreshed. I put on my skinny jeans, a black vest and my green and purple Superdry hoodie and then attempted to tame my curly brown hair, and succeeded!

I pulled my phone from the charger and realised that it was February 3rd, my birthday! YAY! I silently put my broken alarm into the bin and went downstairs for breakfast.

As I was about to get my special chocolate sauce for my pancakes, the doorbell rang. They always have to pick the worst time to come, don't they? I set down the bottle and walked to the front door.

I opened it to find 2 men, looking very serious and wearing black suits.

Oh sugar, what have I done know?

"Um, hi there! Anything I can hel-" I was rudely interrupted when one of the men pushed right past me and walked into the apartment._ My apartment!_

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I questioned, annoyed due to their lack of manners.

"Good morning Miss Blackwood, I am agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD." The shorter of the two men said, extending his hand. _Phil Coulson? SHIELD?_ _These are the creeps who stole Erik! _I realised, my eyes widening.

"Hey! You're the guys who stole Erik! And Darcy's IPod!" I said, remembering my best friend's mourning of over the loss of her gadget.

"Yes that we are." Sighed the taller agent." You're probably wondering why we are here."

"Yeh! That too!" I said, still miffed.

"Well, we have been monitoring you ever since Thor left, as we had been receiving high levels of energy disruption near you. A few months ago, those levels picked up again, and after looking at some of the security footage from around this apartment, we saw you letting out large amounts of energy. We watched you closely for the next few months and the levels of energy began lowering, but we also noticed you being able to do things no ordinary human should be able to do, such as, lifting heavy objects, _without laying a finger on them._ And decided that we needed to find you before someone else did." Said Phil, taking off his sunglasses I hadn't even noticed him wearing.

My eyes widened, and my breathing became laboured. I tried to say something, but all that came out was a squeak. I tried again.

"W-what? What do you mean you needed to find me before someone else did? Who's gonna find me?" I whispered, fear taking over.

"We can explain once we get to base. Pack your things, you're coming with us." Said the tall one. I nodded my head and walked upstairs and began putting everything I owned in a bag, which wasn't a lot, considering how many times I had moved. I silently trudged back downstairs after packing, still slightly shell shocked, while the rational part of my brain was going: _'Hey? What the hell do you think you're doing? They could be wanting to do tests on you! You're probably their newest lab rat!'_ But nothing about this situation was rational, so I ignored it.

I locked the front door of the apartment and followed the men to a black SUV were the tall one took my bag and stuck it in the boot, while I sat in the rear passenger seat.

It was only when we were at least a good half hour away from the apartment, I realised two things.

Today was my birthday.

I didn't finish my pancakes.

Today really was not my day, was it?

**AN: There you are! Chapter one! Alexis' surprise was 2 SHIELD agents! I wonder where they are going now? *winks* I know it was kinda short, but I'm really tired, so don't judge me! **

**Ok, for you non-Brits out there, i made a refrence to a car boot, you may not know what that is, so it's a trunk, or that place in the back the car where you put stuff!**

**Hope you liked it, please review. Ideas are welcome!**

**Until next time, **

**Ash xx :)**

**PS: I'm gonna need a superhero name for Alexis, and I am stumped. Something to do with Green, Black or magic. Nothing too long, just short and snappy please! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Losing control

**AN: Thank you guys so much for reviewing and favouriting (I don't even think that's a word), it gets me so excited when I read a new one! Also thanks to everyone who sent ideas for Alexis' superhero name, feel free to continue sending more ideas, I will let you know when I have decided. **

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but we're currently redecorating, so I had to help out (In other words: me running round the house with a paintbrush, getting it on everyone in the process.) **

**Okay so I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review, it makes me happy! ;)**

**Chapter 2 – Losing control**

I sat down in the meeting room at SHIELD headquarters to be debriefed on what the hell was going on. I was starving, I really wanted my pancakes now.

I had arrived here about an hour ago, and Phil and his buddy, who I still didn't know the name of, had told me exactly what was going on.

SHIELD (short for Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, it's a mouthful, I know.) was an organization dedicated to protecting the Earth from 'unfriendly' people, and because of my abilities, they had to take me in so that no one else got to me and either harmed me or turned me against the Earth.

I had tried to explain so many times to tell them that under no circumstances would I ever turn against my own kind, but they just ran their mouths and I couldn't get a word in edgeways, or any other way for that matter. They just would not shut up!

Now I was sitting in one of SHIELD's many debriefing rooms, it was a large white room with the SHIELD emblem on the back wall. There were a set of opaque glass doors opposite the room, and they were the only way in or out. In the centre of the room was a large round table with 10 swivelly chairs, in front of each seat was a file about 2cm thick; the debrief package.

I looked at my phone, it was 2pm; I had been here for 5 hours. My stomach rumbled again, reminding me of my hunger.

"Oh do me a favour and shut up! Your making that infernal noise because you are bored, not hungry!" I said to my tummy.

_Chiz. _I thought to myself._ I'm so freakin' bored I'm talking to my stomach. _Usually I only talked to inanimate objects when I was alone, or had mental conversations with myself, but this was just not normal.

I guess you can tell by now that I am kind of wonky in the head.

10 minutes later, the door opened, revealing a man and a woman.

The man was tall, muscular with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was also carrying a funky looking bow.

The woman was tall with short, scarlet hair and had greyish blue eyes, I noticed she had 2 handguns strapped to either side of her legs.

Maybe I should watch what I say to these two.

They sat down opposite me and began whispering, occasionally casting me uncertain glances. I ignored them and started messing with my phone.

The door opened again, and three men walked in. The first was impossibly tall and muscly (what is it with tall people?) with blonde hair that was styled neatly. He was wearing beige trousers that his red chequered shirt was tucked into. This guy reminded me of an advert from the second world war that they had showed us at primary school, back in England.

The second man was average height with messy black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and a dark purple shirt. He was one of the only people in the world I thought I could relate to, considering both of us had abilities that could cause a lot of people harm. His name was Bruce Banner.

The last man was hard not to know, he was the most well known person in the whole of Manhattan. Tony Stark. He was, as always, dressed in a suit, and wearing that arrogant smirk of his. He had a navy blue shirt with a black and gold tie with a black jacket and matching trousers.

Tony and Bruce sat down in one corner of the room and started talking. Probably about sciencey stuff. I giggled as a thought popped into my head. They were the ultimate science bros!

Meanwhile, the blonde guy went and sat by himself. I felt a bit sorry for him, but didn't show it.

"I have called you all here today because of a new project we're working on." Said a voice from behind me. I jumped and swivelled my chair around to face the voice.

It was Nick Fury; director of SHIELD. I had heard some of the agents mentioning his name as I was walking around the compound. I stared at him as he reminded me of someone, then it came to me. Mad-eye Moody from Harry Potter. I snickered and everyone turned round to look at me, I quickly averted my attention back to the phone.

"When we were defrosting the Captain over here." He nodded toward the blonde, who I now recognised as Captain America, the super-soldier from the second world war. "We came across something that we didn't believe at first. It was referred to as the Cosmic Cube in mythology, but we call it the Tesseract." He surveyed us with his one eye. "We have been doing some tests on it, and have found that, if used correctly, could lead to us obtaining unlimited sustainable energy."

I gasped, realising what could happen if it was used in the wrong way.

"Though if used incorrectly, it could potentially lead to the end of life as we know it." Announced the director, voicing my thoughts.

"Whilst that is all good to know, what's that got to do with us?"

"I agree with Katniss!" I said quietly, once again causing all eyes to fall on me. I continued playing angry birds. Someone snickered.

"All that information is in the debriefing packages in front of you. Take them with you and give them a look over. You are dismissed." He called, exiting the room.

"Now who might you be sweetheart?" someone asked, I glanced up from my phone to meet the eyes of Tony Stark who had an aggravating grin on his face.

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"Oooh! She's British!" he laughed, imitating my accent. I was starting to get angry.

_I need to get out of here. _I thought, getting up from my chair and walking toward the door.

Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist, I turned to see that it was Katniss.

"Let go please." I sighed, this was going to get really dangerous if I didn't leave.

He shook his head and began towing me towards the table. I was seriously worried now.

" .Now." I hissed, I could feel my hands heating up. This was gonna get ugly real quick.

He refused to loosen his grip. I was so afraid right now.

I wriggled my hand, but he only squeezed harder. This was gonna leave bruises.

"Oh, this is class!" laughed Stark.

I tried concentrating on calming myself down, and squirmed uncomfortably and tried to make him let go. He was still resisting, and smirking!

Then I lost control.

The last thing I remembered was the pain.

**AN: Cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed this one! And before you ask, yes, Nick Fury does remind me of Mad-eye, it's mainly because of the way he looks around and makes it seem like he can see right through everything. **

**I know she didn't get off to the best of starts with everyone, but don't worry, Alexis is a very likeable person!**

**Please review, give ideas and PLEASE HELP ME FIND A HERO NAME FOR ALEXIS!**

**Until my next update, **

**Ash xxx**


	4. Chapter 3 - Apologies

**AN: Hiya! How are you guys? So yeah, I just wanted to repeat myself like I do in every chapter and say thank you so much for reviewing, favouriting and giving ideas for Alexis' hero name! You may continue sending names until I say to stop, so carry on!**

**I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! BLAME STUPID DAMN HIGH SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK, NOT ME! (In England you start high school when you're 11, don't ask why.)**

**So this chapter will contain more from the Avengers film and Thor, so you will probably recognise some of it.**

**I haven't done this yet, and felt it was necessary, so:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR ANY MARVEL RELATED STUFF THAT BELONGS TO STAN LEE AND HIS BUDS. I ONLY OWN MY PLOTLINE AND CHARACTERS.**

**Done. :D**

**Chapter 3 – Apologies **

_ "Mum! I didn't mean it! It was an accident, I swear!" I sobbed, trying to explain to my mother that I had not meant to break Lilly's new phone. "I was just trying to turn it off! I didn't mean it!"_

_Mum would not hear of it and called my father downstairs to have a go at me. _

_"Do you even know how much that cost? You think you know everything but you don't!" He yelled._

_"Dad! Dad! I'm really really sorry! I'll buy her a new one!" I said, trying to reason with my parents._

_"You know what Emily? Did you know that you are the most irresponsible child I have ever met?" My father screamed, causing more tears to pour down my face. "You're 13 years old, and you can't do one thing right!"_

_I was so angry! How dare he say that? I willed the tears back and clenched my fists. _

_"Emily Turner! Are you even listening to me?" screamed mum. _

_"Yes, I am actually!" I screamed back, causing both my parents to stop talking. I had never argued back, ever._

_Then, my father's hand swiped down and slapped me right across the face, causing me to fall to the ground._

You've done it this time._ I thought to myself._

_I turned on my heel, and ran upstairs, yelling a goodnight down the stairs for god knows why._

_When I walked into my room, I pulled out my biggest bag and filled it with clothes, toiletries and other necessary things. I also sneaked back downstairs and got some dry food from the kitchen. _

_After taking all my money, which came to a total of nearly £2000, I unlocked my bedroom window and crawled out, locking it behind me._

_I ran down the road and took the train to Heathrow airport. _

_When I got there, I pulled out my ticket to New Mexico that I had printed just before I left. _

_I checked in, and less than an hour later I was on the plane. _

_A few of the cabin crew members asked where my parents where, and I just told them that I was going with my older sister, who I pretended was the sleeping teenager beside me._

_The memory changed again. _

_It was one from when Darcy Lewis (my best friend) and I were working with astrophysicists Jane Foster and Erik Selvig as part of our college internship._

_We were out in the middle of the desert at nearly eleven at night, watching the skies because Jane had picked up a change in the atmosphere._

_Darcy and I were sitting in the front of the van, whilst Jane and Erik where at the back, analysing data and looking at the stars._

_I suddenly noticed an unnatural looking swirling about a mile away from where we were. I shook Darcy awake and nodded toward it._

_"Jane?" called Darcy, but she just shushed her. I could hear the static from Jane's equipment._

_"I don't think there's anything wrong with your equipment." I whispered as Jane and Erik noticed the SUV beginning to rattle._

_"Jane?" Darcy called again._

_"What!?" she snapped._

_"I think you wanna see this." I said, pointing over the desert to what had now turned to an array of coloured lights._

_"Holy Shatner." Whispered Jane._

_"That's your 'subtle' aurora?" demanded Erik._

_"No- yes! Let's go!" said Jane, pushing me into the back with Erik, while she and Darcy sat in front with Jane peering out the roof panels, recording what was going on._

_We were driving like a bunch of crazy people. The SUV suddenly hit a bump, causing Jane to nearly fall out. Erik yanked the woman back in. She was grinning maniacally._

_"Isn't this great?" she asked, sounding excited. Then she looked confused. "You're seeing it too right? I'm not crazy?"_

_"That's debatable. Put your seatbelt on!" shouted Erik, worried for Jane's safety. _

_All of a sudden the SUV lurched, we looked out the windscreen to see the lights forming a sort of tornado, and made a sound like a loud train as it touched down._

_Jane leaned out the window again, taping the storm._

_"You've gotta get us closer so I can get a magnetic reading!" Said Jane. Darcy just laughed._

_"Yeah, right! Good one!" She said; then comprehension drew on her face. "Oh, god. You're serious!"_

_"You want those college credits or not?" asked Jane, I nudged Darcy. We couldn't lose those credits or we'd be screwed._

_We sped across a field towards the tornado, when out of the blue, a loud crash of lightning crashed down in the centre of the tornado. I started to get worried as the SUV shook from the impact._

_Darcy swerved the SUV away from the tornado. She did not want to die today, and neither did I._

_"Keep the college credits. We'll intern at burger king!" I yelled._

_"What are you doing?" Jane screamed at Darcy._

_"Saving our lives!" Answered my bestie, mirroring my thoughts._

_Then Jane grabbed the wheel from Darcy and turned it the other way. The two fought for control, when the headlights fell on a man._

_He was right in our path! Darcy slammed the brakes and Jane turned the wheel away from him, causing Erik and I to fall over._

_THUD._

Chiz._ I remember thinking._ Now we're all screwed.

_We turned on our torches and raced to the man. His clothing was tattered and he was charred and blackened, probably by the storm._

_"I think that was legally your fault." Said Darcy._

_"Get the first aid kit." Hissed Jane, ignoring Darce's comment._

_Jane and I kneeled down next to him and Jane cupped his face, probably wishing she hadn't killed him._

_"Come on big guy. Do me a favour and don't be dead, okay?" She asked him. "Open your eyes and look at me."_

_He groaned loudly, both startling and relieving us. Darcy returned with the first aid kit, but froze when she saw how good looking he was._

_"Wow. Does he need CPR? Because I totally know CPR." She gaped._

Before I could remember anymore, the memory stopped.

I opened my eyes, and realised I was in a bed.

Probably in the infirmary due to my lash out before.

"Hey! Guys! She's awake!" I heard someone say. I turned my head and saw that it was the red headed woman from the meeting.

The door opened and everyone else filed in and found a chair to sit down on.

I realised they were all focused on me and pulled the covers over me to hide the thin hospital gown I was wearing.

"What happened?" I croaked. My throat felt like sand paper.

"We were kinda hoping you could explain." Said the red head, handing me a glass of water, which I downed quickly.

"Yeah! We were just messing with ya! Then you kept on letting out loads of fireballs from your hands!" Asked Stark. He sounded genuinely worried.

"Oh crud." I muttered. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"That would be me." Sighed someone. I looked over to see Katniss wearing a large bandage over his left forearm. You could still see that his arm was a bright red.

"Omigosh Katniss!" I exclaimed, feeling terrible. "I am so sorry!"

Stark burst out laughing, I briefly wondered why before realising I had called the dude Katniss again.

"Dude! I'm sorry, but I don't know your name and your just walking around with a bow in your hand, and I couldn't think of anything else!" I said, looking up at him. "In fact, except for Stark and Banner, I don't know any of your names."

They all looked at each other and then introduced themselves.

"I'm Steve Rogers ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Captain America, holding out his hand, which I shook.

"I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff, I go by many different names on missions, so you can just call me Tasha or Tash." Said the red head.

I turned to the last person in the group, awkwardly avoiding his gaze.

"Well It's Clint Barton, not Katniss Everdeen sweetie." Said Clint. I looked up at his smirk and mirrored it.

These guys were more normal than I thought.

"So what was that you did back there?" asked Steve.

"Well, um, you see… ihaveabilitiesandthatwasoneofmyoutburstscosihavent beenusingthemoftenenough." I rushed, my face burning in embarrassment.

"Wait, what?" asked the super soldier. I breathed deeply and started again.

"Well I have unnatural abilities, and sometimes, if I don't use them often enough, they just go all funny when I'm experiencing a strong emotion." I explained. "I don't know how I got them in the first place, but I've had them since I was, like, seven."

Everyone looked at me in interest.

"So, you're saying that you don't know what the cause of all this is?" asked Dr. Banner.

"Yeah, like I just woke up one day, and BAM! I have powers!"

"Do you mind if I take some tests? Nothing to serious, just some blood and stuff to analyse what the causes might have been."

"Yeh, sure, why not?"

So Dr Banner and I walked down to the lab where he told me to sit on this funky looking chair that was connected to all kinds of wires and tubes.

"So Dr-" I was cut off.

"Please, call me Bruce." He said.

"Sure, so Bruce, how long will this take?" I asked, wincing as he stuck a needle into my forearm.

"Well the tests themselves should take less than half an hour, and I'll give you the results probably late this evening or early tomorrow."

"Coolbeans!" I replied, watching a screen that was measuring my pulse.

"Now I'm gonna have to give you some sedative to make sure you don't react to anything incorrectly, is that all right?" asked Bruce, filling a syringe with a clear liquid.

"Yeh, sure, I'm knackered anyhoo." I answered lying down on the chair that was fully reclined now.

I squeezed my eyes shut as he stuck the needle in, and off I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH! Have you all seen the new trailer for Thor 2? If not then watch it now! I literally watched it 5 times in a row, just to see Loki! OMIGOSH LOKI! Peeps are saying that he might die in this film. If he does then, I don't even know what I'll do, but, trust me, it won't be good…**

**Also, I just watched Iron Man 3. OMG I LOVE IT, ITS AMAZING PLEASE WATCH IT! Words cannot explain what I just saw! If you have seen it then feel free to leave your movie review in the comments!**

**Oakley doke, enough of my ranting, hope you guys enjoyed my chapter, please review, favourite and keep sending names for Alexis!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Ash xxx**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**ATTENTION THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT IS REALLY IMPORTANT**

**So u guys probably hate me for not updating, but I have been struggling with school and managing stuff and life in general at the moment, and I just can't write anymore, im so sorry.**

**I've been thinking that instead that i'm gonna delete this story, redo it and upload it again another time, this time it will be shit loads better though. promise.**

**Also, I've had ideas for more fanfics, so i'll be putting new material up, just not this particular story.**

**Once again I deeply apologise.**

**love Ash xx :)**


End file.
